Search for Justice: Takashi vs Seigetsu
It was a bright sunny day a blonde shinobi was walking with his partner who had a serious look on his face."Hey,Takashi can you tell me where are we headed again?" said Akio."For the fourth time we are going to catch a criminal from Kirigakure's Hōzuki Clan" said Takashi with a calm look on his face."Oh yeah...forgot.But why are we going?" asked Akio."Because it's the right thing to do." replied."I don't think it's the right thing.Why should we bother to help Kirigakure?" asked Akio."If you don't shut up I'll kill you where you stand!" Said Takashi."I don't think that you're able to do that you arrogant brat." said Akio. Convenient to the story, the two of them were very close to their target, although that brought them hardly any closer to their goal. He was sitting on a tree branch, a mighty sturdy one at that, as it supported both Seigetsu and his little shadow without so much as a squeak. The little girl lifted her hand from the bark, a small branch dripping from her palm and affirming itself. The young man clapped enthusiastically. "Wonderful, Yaseko-chan! Great to see how you foreshadow such dangerous events with such innocent deeds!" The young girl laughed as well, though more because of the boy's mood than his words. Takashi used his ability to sense heat energy he located two shinobi or so he thought."Akio on your guard this might be him" Takashi told Akio.The both went and stood in front of the two shinobi."Well I finally found you." stated Takashi looking up to Seigetsu who was sitting on the tree branch."you're Seigetsu right? you match the description.I am here to bring you to j-" Takashi was saying as he was interrupted by Akio who said "We're taking you back to Kiri you head is worth a lot of cash." said Akio with a serious tone then his tone of voice went softer as he said "Meaning I can impress all the ladies oh I can't wait." he said as he started day dreaming. Takashi sighed and said "Get ready for battle Seigetsu." The young boy laughed once more. "I'm sorry to disappoint two fine gentlemen such as yourselves, but unfortunately I'm not this 'Seigetsu' you're looking for. I'm merely a lumberjack's son, enjoying the bright afternoon sun with my little sister over here." He patted the girl on her head, to which she purred like a kitten. "Who is this 'Seigetsu' and why are the two of you so vehemently in search of him?" Takashi and Akio slowly looked at each other "I don't trust him." said Akio as he threw a shuriken towards Seigetsu."Akio leave this to me don't be hasty.We are looking for a criminal by the name of Seigetsu and we know it's you because they gave us a picture so don't play dumb" said Takashi. The shuriken passed through the young man like he wasn't even there. "In a world" he announced dramatically "where people have created techniques that allow them to change the very face of the globe within a mere seconds, some shinobi still only use visual confirmation." He rocketed back and forth on the branch, and the little girl screamed a bit when it almost made her fall off. "Don't be afraid, Yaseko-chan. These are just dumb people, the only thing you should fear about them is their stupidity." He turned his head towards his two aggressors and displayed all of his teeth. "Or am I wrong?" "You're dead WRONG!" said Takashi."I am not a weak child like y-" he was interrupted by Akio who said " It...It went right through him!!!! we must be in a genjutsu but when did he apply it?" Akio said with an amazed look on his face. Takashi sighed "This is the Hōzuki Clan's hidden jutsu the Hydrification Technique it turns you whole body into water if he wants." He explained."Oh yeah...I remember a beautiful girl passing by when they mentioned this part.." Akio said." I can't believe you're as strong as me." said Takashi. The Battle "Alright let's get this started." said Takashi as he used Chakra Sensing Technique to make sure that Seigetsu isn't a clone.He used Genjutsu Binding on Seigetsu and then he made some quick hand signs (Horse → Tiger or Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger) "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!!!" he shouted as a fireball blasted from his mouth towards Seigetsu. Seigetsu was hardly impressed by the three consecutive techniques. "You know, we're supposed to have a dramatic conversation before the battle begins. Don't you read any manga?" As casual as could be, he picked Yaseko up under one of his arms and stepped of the branch, completely ignoring Takashi's attempt at genjutsu and dodging the fireball just in time. Putting down the little girl, Seigetsu slipped down against a trunk and sat there, watching his two hunters. "Come on guys, entertain the audience." "Why you arrogant little.." said Akio as he approached Seigetsu he was stopped by Takashi who said "I'll fight this one.Take a hike." "Fine." replied Akio."I'll be in Kiri as this beautiful gi-" Said Akio but he was interrupted by Takashi "Save it I am not in the mood to talk." said Takashi."Okay I'll be waiting in Kirigakure then" Akio said."I never saw Takashi with such a serious look then again he dislikes criminals" thought Akio to himself as he left. Takashi made a hand sign as he said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He created five shadow clones who surrounded Seigetsu.They all made the following hand signs (Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger) "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" they said as they shot multiple fire balls at Seigetsu and the little girl. Seigetsu watched the barrage of incoming fireballs with a glimmer in his eyes, like a kid watching fireworks at a festival. He didn't budge or even twitch in an attempt to move them, but simply let them impact him. When they made contact, there was the hiss of boiling water and a surge of steam, concealing the boy and his accomplice from sight. When the smoke cleared, nothing had changed. The boy was still sitting there, the girl was still standing there and Seigetsu still wore that big, confident smile. "I'm guessing the readers would like to see something more... impressive from your end. So far you're not doing a very good job at 'bringing me to justice'." "I am going to enjoy this" Said Takashi as he activated his Sharingan looking in Seigetsu's eyes."Magen: Kudaka reta sekai" He said as every thing in Seigetsu's sight turned to glass.Takashi set about fifteen explosive tag on Seigetsu.Takashi then jumped back and triggered the tags. The familiar, sour feeling of genjutsu washed into Seigetsu's senses. He stared in curiosity at his hand, perforated with shards of glass after it had brushed the ground. The pain was murdering, inflaming his nerves, but somehow it felt... dull. Like there was a curtain separating himself from the sensation. The hundreds of chakra signatures whirled in Seigetsu's head, each and every one of them so rough and irregular they wore down the genjutsu with every passing seconds. You could maybe compare it to how a Tailed Beast would free its host from any illusion befalling him, only this time the many victims of Seigetsu had no intention of helping him out - they simply weren't aware their actions were working in his favor. Like the color fading away out of fabric after it had been washed too recklessly, the illusion melted away before Seigetsu's eyes, just in time to notice the ornaments Takashi had decorated him with. When the makeshift Uchiha boy jumped back, he could have sworn there was a shift of Seigetsu's lips, until they were grinning, but that impression lasted for only a second. The instant before he made the seal for the explosive tags, gravity got a hold of them as they fluttered to the ground. Seigetsu had disappeared, a bank of fog the only thing in his wake. Now the Kazami had to deal with the multitude of explosive tags he had so mindlessly detonated within his vicinity all by himself. Takashi jumped back far enough to escape the explosion. "Darn it, this jutsu of his is strong.....now where is he" thought Takashi to himself as he used Chakra Sensing Technique to sense Seigetsu's location. "What?! I sense him everywhere...I see, he turned his form into mist. Well this surely is an interesting battle" thought Takashi as he waited for Seigetsu's next move. The uncountable mass of vaporized water drops that was Seigetsu took pleasure in Takashi's chaotic actions. When he spoke, his voice seemed to resonate from all directions at once, like some ominous spirit. "You know, if you're coming after me, it's expected that you have some sort of battle plan. Or at least have an idea of who I am and what I do." If he had had a physical form, Seigetsu would have shrugged. "Not saying it matters to me, but the readers easily get disappointed when the hero doesn't have some clever plot to capture the villain." A branch squeaked, and when Takashi turned his head to the origin of the sound, he saw the green-haired shinobi lower his little companion on to it. Seigetsu turned his head over his shoulder, smirked at his opponent and then dissipated again, leaving Yaseko to watch from a distance. "Well, if you're just gonna stand around and do nothing, that won't be very entertaining, will it?" Seigetsu's voice sounded from behind Takashi's back. The mist was still encompassing the area, slowly drifting between the trees like a pile of thick white cotton candy. "Let me show you..." He continued, snickering. "What other tricks I have." That last sentence Takashi heard in front of him, and when he looked he could see his enemy, materialized from the waist up, one hand ending in smoke while the other was pointed at Takashi's chest, finger stretched out like a gun. The bullet of water that Seigetsu had formed at his fingertip had been launched before he had even finished his sentence. While Seigetsu fired his finger as a bullet Takashi had drawn his kunai and shielded himself from Seigetsu's attack with it. Then he used Attack Prevention Technique to sink in the ground avoiding Seigetsu's jutsu as he had the upper hand above the ground. "Well, well, looks like our little rabbit has gone to hide in his hole." Seigetsu's feet hit the ground with a soft thud, and the mist around him softened, though it didn't disappear. There was a moment of silence, only faintly tickled by the distant humming of a children's tune and then, suddenly, a second Seigetsu wrestled itself loose from its brother from under his armpit, its legs dripping with water. The clone, once independent, crouched and dug into the soil with his hand. The original Seigetsu smirked and nodded at his other self. "You know, we just happen to find ourselves on a loam ground, quite suited for agriculture I might add." Seigetsu declared to his missing opponent. Meanwhile, the surface of his clone and shimmered and turned from hair and skin into water. "Luckily, its quite permeable." The clone melted into a puddle, which slowly sank into the ground, in the very same spot Takashi had vanished not that long ago. Within a second, Seigetsu had already announced, tongue-in-cheek, his next move: "Water Machine Gun". As soon as his last syllable died out, the ground beneath him erupted in a flurry of bullets, which he himself skilfully dodged by sinking into the mist once more.